Vengeance is Mine
by Raeofmydarkness
Summary: They say the Flock were the first successful experiments, but what do they mean by 'successful'. Dead? Deemed as failures and forgotten? Siri, Lynx, and Theo refuse to forget. They want revenge on those that once said they weren't good enough.
1. Chapter 1

I stalked my prey silently. I must remain unheard. I had no chance against him if he were to wake. My life depended on the boy remaining asleep. My feet seemed to hover as I moved closer; my sharp eyes focusing in the pitch dark. My tail twitched nervously behind me, and I had to leap to avoid some mound lying on the ground. I was almost there. I could see his chest rise; feel his breath on my face. A few steps back, a running start and…POUNCE!

"Ouf." He let out a grunt as I landed on his stomach. "Siri?"

"Yeah Lynx."

"Would you get off me? It's kind of hard to breathe." He said in a raspy voice.

How rude of him! "Oh shut up. I know for a fact I'm not that heavy."

He laughed causing me to fall off of him. "Come on, Kitten. I'm hungry."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I growled at him. He knew I hated it. He just loves to make me angry.

"You're one feisty kitty, aren't you?" he said from the doorway.

"You betcha." I said and bared my tiny set of fangs. He stepped closer. Oh, big mistake on his part. I quickly slipped out my foot and pulled his feet out from under him. Before he knew it, I had him pinned to the ground. "You may be bigger, but I'm much faster," I hissed as I gently put my teeth to his neck.

He pulled my face away and stared at me with those beautiful golden eyes. They were so mesmerizing. He slowly leaded in and touched his lips to mine. And then he promptly flipped me onto the floor and left me staring at the ceiling, still in a daze.

For those of you who are a little lost, my name is Siri, and I'm 16 years old. Six years ago we broke out of this facility called Itex. You've probably heard of them, but what you don't know is that they secretly create mutant hybrids. The _we_ I mentioned earlier refers to my "family" and I. We're not actually related, but we've lived together these past years. There's me, Lynx who's 17, and Theo is 13. I mentioned hybrids earlier, yeah that's right. We are part animal. I'm not really sure how much and I don't really want to know. It's bad enough that we are at all.

At itex I was always referred to as Savannah and I later learned that it was the breed of cat I am. I'm part cat. Not even a big cat, a stupid little house cat. What were they thinking? They made me part cat, the least they could do was make it a cool cat but no, it had to be something stupid. Just my luck. It doesn't even act like a cat. I'm a cat that wishes it was a dog. I grew to hate the name Savannah so I renamed myself. Siri. After the star. You know the really bright one. One of my scientists was an astronomy freaked and used to go on and on about the "dog star." I liked the irony of it.

Lynx is worse though. He's not even a lynx. He is a jaguar. I really don't get the point, but hey, it's _his_ name. The scientists made him hoping he'd be this ferocious loner, but nope, he's nothing but this big ol' tear bear. Not that he can't bring out those traits if he wants to, but it's only when one of us is in danger. Last is Theo the opossum. Ya get it? The oPossum? The Opossum? Me neither. Theo and his weird humor goes right over my head.

He is the little master mind that got us out of itex. Theo being an opossum he received that one special trait that goes with it. One day when Theo was about five, a lab rat came into the room where they had a lot of us experiments. He began rattling and shaking Theo's cage so violently when he finally stopped Theo wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. After the lab rat called in another guy and got himself chewed out, they pronounced Theo dead. I was eight, and Theo and Lynx were the closest things to friends I had but you learned to never get to close. Two years past and it was just Lynx and me against the cruel world in the lab. We heard rumors that Theo broke out because they had lost the body and the scientist went on a rant saying he woke up during the autopsy, but everyone knew he was a bit of a crack head, and they all thought it was just delusions. Then one day I black out and wake up with none other than Theo leaning over me in on a lab table. We grab Lynx from the table next to mine and skedaddled our way out of there. Sirens blaring because there's no way they'd fall for the same trick twice, we followed Theo as he escaped for the second time.

Theo's weird little quirk is he can "die" like an opossum. They thought he was actually dead and when they started the autopsy he woke up again. The dude was in so much shock he just stood there as Theo ran for it. He still has a nasty scar from the scalpel. Two years he spent on his own outside as he learned to use his power and "kill" others as well. He was only five. He's the bravest kid I've ever met. He still hasn't really perfect his skill and quite often when he gets over excited or scared will keel over, but he's still working out the kinks.

We must not have been very important to the scientists because they never came after us. I mean we don't really have all those special abilities, except Theo, like the ones I used to hear them talking about, but hey, we're not worthless. They may have forgotten about us, but we can never forget the horrible things they put us through. The tests, the torture, the agony. Some of us still wake up screaming from the nightmares.

Lynx is the one who watches out for us. He's a big family man. We would be dead in a drain somewhere if it weren't for him. He's quite the trickster and can get practically anything we could ask for. He got this house from some poor family he somehow convinced to just leave. I jokingly call him a con man.

This is the story of the forgotten. We are here, and we are angry. No longer will we sit in the shadows while _they_ destroy other innocents. Lynx says that someday they will pay and he's right. Itex beware. We are coming for you, and we want revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I'm writing this on the same day. I figure might as well write while I'm inspired.**

I finally pull myself together enough to head down stairs. Lynx is already at the table munching away on his cheerios. I assume Theo's still asleep. He'd sleep past 3 in the afternoon if I let him.

My own bowl of cereal now in my hands, I join him at the table and we enjoy breakfast in peace and quiet. I wish. No, mornings are never that simple for me. Lynx again stares at me. I hate it when he does that. He stares, and stares, and stares some more, and just when I'm about to explode in his face, he bursts out laughing.

"What the heck you creep?" I yell at him as I storm my way to the sink. He just loves to bug me. It's like it's his job. Who knows what devious thoughts hide underneath that shaggy blond hair?

"Come on, Siri. You should have seen your face. You get really red when you're pissed at me. I couldn't help myself." Couldn't help himself my butt. I swear he'll sit around all day thinking 'what can I do to piss Siri off today?' Same thing with the whole kiss thing up in his room. He just loves to use that one. First time he did it I clawed him. Now it's just plain annoying. It takes everything in me not to bite his head off.

My back is still turned to him as I try to calm myself so I almost miss the sound of him coming up behind me. Almost.

"You touch my tail, and I swear I'll rip off that spotted arm of yours off."

"Please don't take my spots. You know I only have a few." He brings in the dramatics. Man is he a horrible actor. And then what does he do? Reaches out and grabs my tail.

I whip around and rake my now clawed hands down his shoulder, attempting to release my tail at the same time.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he cried. "Gosh man, that really hurt! What was that for anyway?" He still hadn't let go of my tail, and all I had succeeded in doing was twisting it painfully.

"I did warn you. Now let go."

"No. You clawed me. I'm bleeding!"

"Oh you big baby. It's not ever that deep. Go get yourself a Band-Aid and you'll be fine." He really needs to grow up. I mean, he is the oldest here.

"Cat fight! What he do this time, Siri?" A sleepy Theo stood in the doorway. His wirey silver hair stick every which way.

We freeze in our positions. "Ah, he's awake."

"Lynx was screaming. Why was he screaming?"

"He grabbed my tai-"

"She clawed me!"

"-l, so I gave him a tiny little scratch on his arm," I continued. "Really he's just over reacting."

Theo turned around without a word, leaving us to solve this on our own.

"Let's call a truce. You let go of my tail and I won't rip you if half."

"Fine," he huffed. "But only because I'm getting bored." He finally let me go, and I stumbled away. Smooth, I know. No longer in the mood to finish breakfast, I join Theo in the living room. Pulling up a chair beside him at the computer, I stare at his new search.

"Found anything new on them yet?" I ask. We had been trying to keep tags on this new group that calls themselves The Flock. It turns out they broke out of some other branch of Itex a couple of years after we did. One of them started up a blog and they're famous now. How stupid is that? It's like a come and get me sign flashing over their heads. Anyway, we have been following them for the past year and no matter how hard we look they remain just out of our fingertips.

I knew that if we could just find them maybe would have a chance with this whole destroying Itex thing. Their leader, the famous Maximum Ride (how self-centered a name is that?)is supposedly meant to save the world. She's just the person to help us in our little quest.

"Well they're still in Arizona. I haven't quite got a town yet but I'm almost there." He continued typing away and he was toggling between pages so fast I could really tell what he was looking at.

"Why are they still in Arizona? They've already been for 2 weeks? How do you even know where they are? I thought you said Fang's laptop had some kind of cloak or whatever."

"He's not very guarded about what he puts on here. I you look really hard you can piece it all together. A couple of entries ago he said they were going to relax at Max's mother's house. I've now figured that she lives in Arizona." He was flipping between some of Fang's old blog posts and a map of Arizona. "Wait…wait…I got it." He smiled triumphantly. I looked at where his cursor pointed. Oh boy, that's along way.

"What's all the commotion about?" Lynx said from the couch. He walked up behind me, like the event in the kitchen never happened.

"We finally found them! We finally have The Flock." Let plan destroy Itex begin.


End file.
